narniafandomcom-20200223-history
Reepicheep
Reepicheep was a valiant and chivalrous talking mouse who lived during the reign of Caspian X. He was the leader of the talking mice of Narnia and a knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion, loyal to Aslan. He took part in the Narnian Revolution and sailed with Caspian to the End of the World. He is about "three feet tall and seven pounds." Earlier life Reepicheep is descended from the dumb mice who chewed away Aslan's binds at the Stone Table during the Winter Revolution. Aslan turned the dumb mice into talking mice as a reward for their kindness. In childhood, Reepicheep lived in the forest, and was raised by dryads. The dryads used to sing him a lullaby that later became very important to him: Where the sky and water meet/Where the waves grow sweet/Doubt not Reepicheep/To find all you seek/There is the utter east In the film adaption of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader, Reepicheep states that he was once traveled with some pirates, possibly as part of their crew, although this is never stated in the book. Presumably, this occurred before the Narnian Revolution, though how he came to do this is unknown. History Narnian Revolution Reepicheep played a major role in the Narnian Revolution, in which he fought alongside the Old Narnians in their attempt to take the country back from the Telmarines and Miraz the Usurper. He was an advisor and a friend to the then Prince Caspian, and the Kings and Queens of Old, the Pevensies. He participated in the Second Battle of Beruna, and suffered near-fatal wounds in the fight. Queen Lucy healed most of his injuries with her magic cordial, but was not able to restore his severed tail. Aslan gave him a new tail for the love of his people, who offered to cut off their tails as well; Reepicheep valued his new tail as a sign of his humility. Voyage of the Dawn Treader Reepicheep sailed with Caspian on the Dawn Treader to the end of the world. During the voyage, he had some minor scrapes with Eustace Scrubb, who showed the mouse no respect and once swung him around by his tail. Reepicheep's problems with Eustace ended on Dragon Island, when Eustace was temporarily turned into a Dragon by Aslan. After this incident taught him humility and kindness, the two of them became good friends. Reepicheep, along with Edmund, Lucy and Eustace, was asked to go ashore at the end of the world by Aslan. There, he was allowed to pass on out of Narnia into Aslan's Country, as was his greatest longing for all his life. Destruction of Narnia At the destruction of Narnia, Reepicheep welcomed the good Narnians into Aslan's Country. Weapon In the 2008 Disney adaptation of Prince Caspian Reepicheep wielded a rapier. This Rapier he used throughout the Narnian Revolution and his voyage to the world’s end on the Dawn Treader. The sword was very nearly as long as his tail, with the blade made of dwarf-tempered steel. Upon reaching the world’s end he threw his sword across the Silver Sea having no further use for it, and where it landed its hilt remained above the surface. When Reepicheep greeted the people of Narnia to Aslan’s Country it was noted that he had a long sword, though it is unknown if this was the same sword that he had thrown at World’s end. Trivia *Reepicheep has many similarities to Gimli the Dwarf of the Lord of the Rings. *Reepicheep and his band were almost caught by an orange cat in the movie, and later the cat was viewed hogtied, and with a muzzle. *Warwick Davis played Reepicheep in the BBC version of Prince Caspian as well as in its sequel the Voyage of the Dawn Treader. *Eddie Izzard voices Reepicheep in the film adaptation of Prince Caspian. *Simon Pegg voices Reepicheep in the film adaptation of The Voyage of the Dawn Treader. * Reepicheep descended from the mice who helped cut Aslan's bonds at the Stone Table. The mice were wild mice and became talking mice because of this noble deed. *Reepicheep is named Ripipip in Scandinavian language (Swedish, Danish, Norwegian). *Personality Category:Characters Category:Talking Beasts Reepicheep The Talking Mouse Category:The Voyage of the Dawn Treader Category:The Last Battle Category:Old Narnians Category:narnia's army